Why Percy And The Twins Don't Get Along
by know-it-all-bookworm
Summary: A behind the scenes look at the relationship between two of our favorite pranksters and their brother.


**Why Percy and the Twins Don't Get Along**

_Summer 1986_

"Psst, Perce," one small red-haired boy whispered to another, slightly taller one.

"What?" Percy whispered back, not looking up from the wires he was twisting together.

"Hurry up, Fred's giving the high sign. Mum must be almost done fixing lunch," the first boy, obviously George said.

"Almost done," Percy said, before sticking his tongue out the corner of his mouth in concentration. "Done!" he said, finally. "Let's go."

The two boys snuck out of their father's workshop and back into the garden they were supposed to be de-gnoming.

Later that evening, the three boys were giddy with excitement when their father came in from the workshop, his hair standing on end and smoking slightly.

- - -

_Spring 1987_

Percy grinned as he stirred the blue goop in his cauldron. Fred and George were hovering, one over each shoulder.

"Hand me the mint leaf, would you, George?" Percy said, still stirring.

"Oy, I'm Fred," the twin said, handing over the requested leaf.

"_I'm Fred_!" the other twin insisted, glaring at his mirror image.

"How about I call you both Fred, and it doesn't matter which of you answers," Percy suggested.

"And what's wrong with George?" one twin asked in a hurt tone of voice.

Percy snickered slightly, and soon the twins joined him in laughter, the trio nearly forgetting to add the last ingredient in time.

- - -

_September 1, 1987_

"Percy, it's time for you to get on the train. You don't want it to leave without you," Molly Weasley said to her son.

"But we do!" the twins cried out together, both wrapping their skinny arms around Percy's waist, to keep him from leaving.

"Boys!" Molly chided, "Let your brother go right this instant."

"I'll write you guys all about the school," Percy promised. "And I won't prank anyone until you're there to help me. I promise," he said.

"Okay," the twins said, reluctantly releasing their older brother. They both pouted as he boarded the Hogwarts Express, wishing they were old enough to go too.

- - -

_That Christmas…_

"Hogwarts is amazing, you guys," Percy gushed, pushing his glasses up on his nose with one finger. "There are all these secret passages, and hidden rooms. And the classes are amazing! Think of the number of pranks we could pull just using a Levitation Charm or a Shrinking Solution!"

The twins were hanging on his every word.

"Oh, do stop talking about pranks!" Molly said. "School is for learning. How on earth will any of you get a decent job at the Ministry if you don't focus on your classes? Besides, Percy, you are supposed to take care of your younger brothers, not encourage them in their mischief!"

"But Mum!" the three boys protested.

"Not another word about pranks!" she bellowed. Nobody noticed the tears in her eyes.

Later that evening, Percy snuck downstairs to get a drink of water, only to walk in on his mother crying over an old photo album.

"Mum?" he asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Just some old photos," she replied, wiping a tear from her face.

Percy walked over and leaned over her shoulder to see a black and white photo of two boys, who looked eerily like the twins, one leaning over a firework and lighting the fuse, and the other jumping into the picture from one side, with his arms waving and tongue sticking out at the camera.

"That's your uncles, Gideon and Fabian, my older brothers," Molly said. "They died during the war…" her voice cracked.

"What happened?" Percy asked, turning the page to look at the next photo of his Uncles, both of whom were wearing Quidditch uniforms and splattered in mud. They were both Gryffindors.

"You-know-who attacked them personally. They were Aurors, you see, and very good ones because they were so unpredictable in battle. Their one failing was that they would sometimes get distracted by taunting their opponents. When _he _attacked, I was visiting to tell them that I was pregnant with Fred and George. They shoved me into a hidden cupboard in the kitchen of their house, and told me not to come out, no matter what. Gideon said something about Voldemort's mother not wanting him, and then there was an explosion. I-I don't know what happened exactly, but Fabian screamed with rage and started yelling curses faster than I could comprehend. Then there was a thud, and silence. Not five minutes later, Moody was letting me out of the cupboard, and Gideon and Fabian were covered with white sheets." Molly was sobbing now. "If they had only kept their mouths shut instead of taunting him, they might still be alive!" she nearly shrieked. "If they had just cast debilitating curses instead of color changing ones, or nail growing hexes, they might have escaped him!"

Percy didn't know what to say, so just rubbed his mother's shoulders with one hand, trying to sooth her.

- - -

_September 1, 1989_

"Hurry up everyone, goodness knows we don't want you to be late," Molly said, clutching Ron and Ginny's hands in a vice-like grip. "Charlie, you're the eldest at Hogwarts now, and I expect you to let me know what's going on and woe-betide you if I find out that you didn't!"

"Ah, Mum! No need," Fred began.

"To have people spying," George continued.

"On us," Fred finished.

"There is a need if I say there is!" she snapped. "Percy," she said, turning to the other boy, "Do look after your younger brothers. And try to be a good influence on them, they look up to you so."

"Yes, ma'am," Percy replied, blushing.

- - -

_November 1990_

"Percy!" a squeaky voice cried out.

"Hey Perce!" came another just like the first.

Percy turned and hitched his bag up higher on his shoulder. "What's up?" he asked, waving at his friend Oliver to go on without him.

"We want to get back at Snape for what he did," the twelve year old George said, hurriedly.

"What did he do?" Percy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He took twenty points, Percy, _twenty_, all because we added Mimbletonia root instead of Mumblewart root by mistake," Fred explained.

"You guys _know _you're supposed to check your ingredients. You could have caused a cauldron explosion," Percy snapped, worried about what could have happened.

"Lighten up, Perce, it was an _accident_," Fred said.

"Yeah! Besides, he took _twenty points_!" George added.

Percy sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Fine," he said, "I'll help you."

The twins cheered, and three red heads bent together to collaborate.

- - -

_Still November 1990_

"Is there some reason my hair is _pink_," Snape hissed to the three boys seated in his office.

"We," George said.

"Wouldn't," Fred continued.

"Know," George finished.

"Then all three of you will be in detention until the culprit comes forward," Snape sneered, a malicious smirk on his face.

Fred and George exchanged glances of panic. Their mother would kill them when she found out.

"I did it, sir," Percy said in a soft voice.

"_You_?" the Professor asked incredulously.

"Yes, sir," Percy confirmed, staring at the toes of the Professor's shoes.

"Why?" Snape asked, thinking that Percy would have to admit that it wasn't him, but was instead the twins. Snape loathed the twins and was dearly hoping for a reason to give them detention, as they reminded him of the Marauders, specifically Potter and Black.

"Because you gave Melinda an unfair detention when Pucey threw monkshood into her Boil-Relief Potion," Percy said.

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, and detention every other night for two weeks," Snape snapped. "You two get out of here!" he yelled at the twins, who dashed out the door to wait for Percy in the corridor. He turned back to Percy when he was sure the twins were gone. "You are a disgrace to your house," he sneered. "And to think, Minerva was planning on giving you the Prefect badge next year."

Percy had never felt so ashamed before. His mother had specifically asked him to be a good influence on the twins, as she was worried that they would turn out like Uncle Gideon and Fabian, and here he did the exact opposite. Not to mention the fact that he could have been a prefect, that would have made her proud of him.

"Your first detention is tomorrow night; you will turn in an essay on how to be a good role model," Snape said. "Then you will be cleaning cauldrons until curfew. You will report here immediately after dinner, now get out."

Percy dashed out of the office, and walked up to Gryffindor Tower with the twins trailing behind him, asking what had happened. He didn't answer though.

- - -

_Summer 1991_

_I am also pleased to offer you the Gryffindor male Prefect badge, and am sure that you will do a fine job._

_Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Percy stared in wonder at the gold badge in his hand. Snape had implied that he wouldn't get it after the prank, but here it sat in the palm of his hand.

"Oy, Perce, whatcha holding?" George asked around a bite of apple.

"I'm a Prefect," Percy replied in a small voice.

"WHAT?" Molly Weasley yelled in excitement. "Oh, Percy, let me see," she gushed, rushing over from the counter where she was kneading some dough. "I'm just so proud of you!" She beamed at the badge in his hand. "Oh, you must have a present for this. Bill got a Deluxe Rune Etching Kit, and Charlie got a new broom when he became Prefect, what would you like?" she said in a rush.

Percy's mouth hung open. "Can we afford… I mean it's Ron's first year," he said.

"Oh, you're growing up so fast. You're so mature!" Molly said. "Of course we can afford something. What would you like."

The twins were looking back and forth between the two in shock.

"An… owl… perhaps," Percy said hesitantly. "Not that Scabbers isn't great and all, but Ron's always been attached to him, and he'd enjoy him more I think."

"Of course, dear, we can get you an owl," Molly said, beaming at him and patting his cheek with one flour coated hand.

Fred and George exchanged glances.

"Traitor," Fred muttered, stalking off.

George stared at the ground. "There goes our pranking plans. You have _responsibilities _now," he sneered before also leaving.

Percy stared after them with a frown. Being a Prefect wasn't the end of the world, was it?

- - -

_September 1, 1991_

It was with a heavy heart that Percy left for school that year. For the first time since he could remember, the twins were making fun of him. He hadn't mentioned being a Prefect much at all since he got the badge, but they said he did. He sighed as he walked down the train, staring at his shoes.

It was because of this that he didn't see the Ravenclaw Prefect until he had quite literally run into her.

"S-sorry," he stammered, staring down into dark blue eyes, set in a pretty face that was framed by black curls.

"It's not a problem… Percy, right?" she asked, shyly, holding out a hand to shake.

"Erm, yes," he replied. "Let me make it up to you," he said suddenly, not sure where he got the courage. "Let me buy you a butterbeer during the first Hogsmeade visit."

"I'd like that," she replied, blushing. She started to walk off, but only got two steps away before saying, "I'm Penelope by the way, Penelope Clearwater."

By the time Percy had formulated a response, she was gone.

- - -

_March 1992_

"How could you two be so stupid?!" Percy yelled at the twins, who were stuck in Hospital Wing, unable to stop throwing up. "Testing a potion when you don't know what it'll do!"

"We're," George started before leaning over a bucket and retching.

"Sorry," Fred finished, pulling his face out of his own bucket.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time," Percy said, frowning. "I'm writing to Mum."

"WHAT?" Fred yelled. "You can't!"

"She'll murder us," George added weakly.

"Yes, well, you could have killed yourselves with this stunt, so I think it's only right that she knows," Percy said, crossing his arms and glowering at the two.

This time both boys muttered, "Traitor."

- - -

_August 1998_

"And it just kept getting worse from then on," Molly explained.

Harry stared at her in shock before asking, "Why are you telling me this?" he sat at her bedside in St. Mungos, where the motherly woman had been residing since an attack on the Burrow last week. Some Death Eaters that had escaped the Final Battle had gone after the Weasleys for revenge, but they didn't count on the fact that only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley remained at home.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all gone to Australia to get the Grangers. Fred was still suffering under the oh-so-vigilant gaze of Madam Pomfrey, meaning that George was manning their shop with only the help of Verity. It being back-to-school season meant a lot of business, keeping George busy. Percy was visiting his girlfriend Audrey, and had proposed the night of the attack. Charlie was back in Romania, and Bill and Fleur (never mind that they had their own home) were in France visiting the Delacours.

Molly smiled at the black haired boy who had rushed back to England and insisted on paying the medical bills for his surrogate mother. "Arthur is dead, and I will be behind the Veil with him soon," she said. "George walks out whenever I mention the subject, and Fred can't come to see me. Percy," she sighed, "doesn't want to believe me when I tell him that I was wrong to try to keep the three of them from pranks, just because I was scared. It was an irrational fear, and I ruined the relationship with the three of them because of it." Molly grasped Harry's hand tightly. "Please, talk to them. They will listen to you, the way they won't to me. You've always been able to see what's important in life, and their relationship being fixed is more important than anything," she explained.

"I'll talk to them, Mum," Harry promised, eyes glistening.

"Take care of the family for me. Bill might be the eldest, but you are the one who instinctively takes care of everyone," Molly said. "We never wrote a will because there wasn't much to leave to anyone. Ron will get the Burrow for him and Hermione to live in, but I want you to see about dividing the rest among all ten of my children including you, Hermione, and Fleur."

"Yes, Mum," Harry said, clutching her hand.

"You're a good boy, Harry," she said, patting his hand gently.

- - -

_Still August 1998_

The funeral for both Arthur and Molly was held a week later.

Afterwards, the family entered the Burrow as a group for the first time since the attack. Some of them had gone alone, to make sure that no boggarts were moving in during their absence.

Bill and Charlie got Fred settled on the couch, and the others parked themselves in various spots throughout the room, Fleur in Molly's rocking chair. The French witch was pregnant and found the rocker to be the most comfortable seat in the house. According to Bill, Arthur had charmed it to be so during Molly's pregnancy with him.

"So, Harry, Mum told me that she left you instructions on what to do now," Bill said, as they all sat in silence.

Ron looked stony faced, and refused to look at Harry as he began. Hermione held Ron's right hand in her left one, engagement ring flashing.

Harry sighed. "The house is for Ron and 'Mione, and I'm to split up the rest of their belongings between the rest of us," he said. "I expect the rocking chair and nursery set will go to you, Bill, Fleur."

The couple nodded, and gave tense smiles to the youngest family member, but for Ginny.

"Fred and George get the trunk at the foot of the bed in the master bedroom. It has the belonging of Gideon and Fabian Prewett in it. Percy gets these three photo albums," Harry said, plucking the worn books off of a nearby shelf. "You mother said that you'd remember the first time you saw them. She asked me to tell you that she was wrong."

Percy took the books from Harry's hands and hugged them to his chest.

Harry continued. "She blamed Gideon's and Fabian's deaths on their sense of humor, but she told me that she shouldn't have. The blame was with Voldemort, not silly pranks. She told me to tell you that she was wrong to try to stifle your sense of humor. In her defense, she thought she was protecting the three of you, but it doesn't make it right, Percy," Harry said, staring at the crying young man.

Percy nodded slightly.

"She regretted it so much, because she realized too late that she stuck a wedge between you and the twins, and she so wished that you were still their partner in crime," Harry added, then turned to the twins. "She wanted me to tell you that she was so, so sorry for hurting you. She just wanted you three to be safe, and she thought sacrificing your senses of humor was worth your lives."

Both Fred and George were now in tears as well.

"You three need to forgive her, as well as each other, because life is too short to be so distant from the people you love. I think Mum would want you three to regain your old relationship, and give us all some more laughs. I think it would honor both her and Gideon and Fabian's lives," Harry finished.

- - -

_July 31, 1999_

One year later…

"Don't you dare let go of her!" Fleur yelled at Charlie, who was chest-deep in the pond behind the Burrow. The dragon keeper was holding a tiny pink baby with reddish-blonde curls, and was trying to avoid the splashes of water she kept sending toward his face.

Bill was building a bonfire that would be lit later that night, while the twins and Percy were setting up who knows what in the clearing they used for Quidditch.

It was Harry's nineteenth birthday, and they were having a party. Hermione was trying to bake a cake with her mother's help, but if the smoke billowing from the kitchen windows was any indication, they were failing. It was a good thing that Harry had baked his own cake that was to be brought over later by Kreature.

Mr. Granger was setting up something called a barbeque that Harry was giddy about, and Neville was confused by.

Luna was also in the water with Charlie and Victoire, and was wearing a shiny silver bikini that kept reflecting the sun into everyone's eyes.

Oliver Wood had one arm wrapped around the shoulders of a very pregnant Katie Bell, and the other around the waist of an annoyed Angelina, who kept looking for George to yell at him for abandoning her.

Alicia Spinnet also was nearby, laying on a lounge chair next to Verity, both girls trying to get tans.

Andromeda Tonks was throwing a soft ball for Teddy to catch, though he never seemed to manage it, but she still couldn't figure out why Harry referred to it as a Nerf ball.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the Quidditch pitch, and three sooty red-haired men came out from the woods, laughing hard.

Audrey, a short woman with black hair, dashed out of the house and into Percy's arms, and began looking him over for injuries, only to slap him across the back of his head for scaring her for no reason.

Harry looked up from the grill, and grinned at the three men before casting an Episky on Mr. Granger whose screw driver slipped, giving him a nasty scratch on one hand.

"Thanks," the middle-aged dentist said, to the messy-haired wizard.

"No problem," Harry replied, shrugging.

A minute later he was laughing at Percy, who Fred had just pushed into the pond to 'clean off the soot'. Percy got his revenge a moment later by summoning both twins so they landed in the pond with him.

* * *

**15 Points: Who played Percy Weasley in the movies?**


End file.
